


Quiet Moment

by Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, perfuma writes in a journal, with a bit of angst in the middle if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes/pseuds/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes
Summary: What a week.





	Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> "Book" prompt for Pertrapta requested by mellowcherryblossoms on Tumblr!

While Entrapta spoke her thoughts out loud into her tape recorder in the moment, Perfuma wrote in her journal at the end of the day. She had a special place in her garden just for this that nobody else had known about, until today. Leading her girlfriend through the seemingly endless flowers, bushes, and trees, they finally arrived at the hidden clearing. All of her favorite flowers flourished here, a tree swing moved slightly in the breeze, and a bench sat in a small rock garden by a pond. 

After the excitement of the past week away from home, she was relieved to see her secret garden. She just couldn’t write in Brightmoon, and all of the past few days were still bottled up inside. Perfuma sat on the tree swing and Entrapta joined her, looking around in awe. The two sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. It was the first calm moment in a while for both of them. She pulled her journal out of her bag and began writing.

She was called to Brightmoon when they discovered that Entrapta could still be alive, and she had come immediately. Locating her wasn’t that difficult, considering she wasn't trying to hide, but Perfuma’s guilt only worsened when they found out she had thought they had abandoned her. She didn’t want to leave, thinking that the princess alliance wanted to use her. In the end, Perfuma was the one to convince her to leave with them. It took some time, and she had to convince Adora and the others to allow her new friends to come too if they wanted. Since things were only getting worse in the Horde, and Adora was able to talk things out with Catra, they did end up leaving too. 

The next few days had been spent getting them situated in the rebellion and catching up. Scorpia quickly made friends, and Catra was getting there. There were very few pauses in the excitement, but Perfuma was able to see Entrapta in those brief moments. They talked about what had happened, and how much it had hurt both of them. They talked about nothing and everything. Honestly, in all that chaos, it was hard to pick out the moment when they had started calling each other girlfriend. It had just happened, and neither had a problem with it. Once things had settled down in Brightmoon, they headed to Plumeria for a break.

Yes, the past few days had been hectic, but when Perfuma looked at Entrapta she knew it was all worth it. She would go through it all again, just for the moments like this one.


End file.
